Moon's Pokemon Adventure
by BrightxLights1313
Summary: When a girl named Moonfang (Moon) finds herself as a Shiny Eevee, pretty much all havoc breaks loose. Rated T for language and *some* large words.


**A/N - First story on here yaaay. *Ahem* Anyway, um I hope you like the story, because there will be some WEIRD things in it as it goes along. This was also based off of Pokemon Yellow, so I don't own Pokemon...blah blah blah! Let the story commence!**

There sits a girl at a computer screen. As she types, they keyboard goes clickity-clack. She soon clicks on a few things, and then pays attention out of the window. It is a few feet away from the computer. She places her right elbow on the table while resting her head on her hand.

This female gets bored and soon turns her attention back to the computer screen, her head now resting on her left hand. She drums her fingers on her cheek as the light of the computer gleams in her face. A few 8-bit sounds can be heard, as she clicks on more things then types away. She is hitting the space bar with precaution, as she is playing Pokémon Yellow.

This amuses the girl, as she selects 'girl' from the options bar. She scrolls through the walls of text and then conjures up a name. She chooses 'new name' and then hits in the letters of M-O-O and N, creating the word 'MOON.'

'MOON' finally reaches the game and shifts into a more comfortable position. She spends a few minutes before saving, then naming her rival at first 'DICK' then 'DOUCHE' then 'JERKOFF' to finally a more less vulgar name, 'GARY.' After all, in the anime, his name IS Gary Oak.

As a few more minutes roll by, 'MOON' slams her fists down on the desk, her violent outburst turning more and more deadly by the second. "FUCK YOU GARY OAK! THAT WAS MY EEVEE!" she yells harshly. Ouch to Gary Oak.

Finally, a few HOURS pass by. She yawns, muting the computer and shuffling into her closet, picking out a nice pair of pajamas and putting them on. She goes to bed, careful to not squash her precious cat.

'MOON' wakes up to discover she is still in her bed, but her cat looks at her funny. Plus, she is the height of her kitty! What just happened?! The female hops off of her bed, which is a seemingly long way down, and lands on the soft carpet. 'MOON' races to her bedroom mirror to find out she is an Eevee herself!

'God dammit, Moon! What have you done?!' she thinks, rage taking over. After a few minutes of raging, she finally admits defeat and places herself near the doorway. Someone's bound to open the door anytime soon.

The door creaks open, a woman enters. "Moon! Where are you?!" the woman calls. But Moon is an Eevee, and she is hiding.

When the woman looks around, Moon bolts out of the door, racing down the short, fat hallway and bolts down the stairs. Maybe she hasn't checked herself out…because she is a SHINY EEVEE! This means, she better train and train hard because when a trainer finds her, they will try to catch her!

Moon slips through the cracks of the staircase to find two dogs watching her. She gasps, but only a little sound comes out. She is way too frightened to speak! When she was human, these two dogs did NOT scare her. Now, she's scared of THEM!

Daisy, the big black and white dog, barks a few times, very loudly. Holly, the little beagle, only growls once as a play yip, but then chases Moon through the house. Luckily, the woman in the house left the little screendoor open. She gets through and runs for her life. Moon knows there is a crack in the fence on the left (her left; your right) that she might be able to squeeze through.

Moon finally gets through the fence and looks at her surroundings. She's not where she usually is, she's in a place called Pallet Town! What a disaster! She growls a bit, and notices an opening in the little grove near the entrance of the town. Moon checks herself for any scratches then heads off, flying through the tall grass and exiting the town.

A few hours later, she reaches a place called Viridan Forest. As a Pidgeotto watches her, she looks around precautious. She's seen this place before, when she was actually playing the game!

The Pidgeotto flies away as a girl with long black hair travels down the path. "Aw, damn!" she says, clearly not amused by Moon's sudden appearance. But then she notices Moon is a shiny Pokémon.

"My lucky day!" the trainer says as she calls out Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon says its cry and shifts itself to its battle stance. "Pikachu, use tackle!"

Moon studies when Pikachu will strike, then dodges. The attack misses by a few inches, but that's close enough for Moon. The Eevee girl studies her opponent and jolts, using tackle to try and take down Pikachu's health.

The battle gets more intense by the minute before the human girl finally gives up and throws a Pokeball at Moon. Moon shrieks as the ball hits her, the Eevee girl getting sucked into it. "5…4…3…2…1…AWESOME!" the trainer exclaims. Moon tries to break free, but the Pokeball isn't moving.

The trainer lets Moon back out, but keeps a sturdy hold on the back of the other Pokémon. "Hi, I'm Nighthawk, your new trainer. I hope you like battling, because I feel we're going to win some badges!" Nighthawk says happily. This pleases Moon, as Nighthawk was an old friend of hers.

Moon studies the Pikachu again, the Pokémon clearly worn out from the battle. Although she still wants to make the Pikachu faint, she still feels sympathy for the Pokémon.

Pikachu, unlike Moon, does not get sucked into a Pokeball. Moon finds this extremely unfair and breaks free, a frown upon her cute face. Nighthawk groans in agony, as two of her only Pokémon do NOT want to make contact with a Pokeball. However, Moon's old friend allows for both of the Pokémon to roam around with her.


End file.
